Brave It Out
by AliceFray
Summary: Wilson has a decision to make.


Brave It Out

_So, recently I was lost in the world of House M.D. Rediscovering it for the first time and it was like kismet. I am so lost in House/Wilson now. And it's not because it's really the slash, it's like they're relationship sums up all relationships. They're bond is unbreakable. _

_If you are trying to follow it and are a true House fan like myself, you will have no luck. I messed up the storyline. The inspiration to write this actually came from Season 8 episode transplant. The song is Florence and the Machine, Shake It Out, a band I rediscovered around the same time I rediscovered House._

_We are reading Frankenstein, in my english class, and I got inspired from Elizabeth's character. You know, how she was adopted by Victor's family. So Cuddy is a bit OOC. She basically gets along great with Wilson's mother, she's never dated House and grew skeptical when Wilson fell hard for him. A little bit of Season 4 is alluded in this, when Wilson was weighing the pros and cons of remaining friends wtih House. House hurt Wilson, (I can't specify so feel free to use your imagination), and Cuddy vowed to herself to help her friend and almost brother forget the man who ruined his life. _

_As always reviews are welcome. And tell me if you think House in general deserves another chance, doesn't, or either way Wilson's going to forgive him anyway._

_And one more thing, I know I don't put "beware contains slash"in any of my fics. I wouldn't do it if I was depicting a straight couple, so why should I because theyre gay. Don't like then don't read. That simple. And consider changing your outlook on life. _

_And for the rest of you. I leave you with a quote that isn't mine._

_Live like you're dying, love like you've never been hurt, and laugh too much, because ever sixty seconds you spend upset is a minute of happiness you'll never get back._

House M.D. Songfic

He studied his reflection in the mirror. _This_ Wilson looked damn good in his bright tie and brushed hair. He was ready to take on the world. A feeling regular Wilson hadn't had in a long time.

The Wilson in the mirror gave a smile that touched his eyes. He was glowing from head to toe; all because of a certain diagnostician. The butterflies came back as the image of his friend turned lover bubbled into his brain.

The guilt he undeniably should be feeling was compressed by the overwhelming happiness of reuniting with the man he loved. His mom and Cuddy would kill him if they knew he was going to give House another chance. He'd done pretty stupid things before, that caused them to be more than worried about him, but this, this was the dumbest thing he could ever do. The highly possible backfire of all this had the potential to make his already mangled heart irreparable.

Yet, as his reflection stared back at him, and the time on his phone stated that it was already creeping to the decided hour, he left his apartment without so much as a backward glance.

* * *

><p>House was waiting in a seat in the middle of the restaurant, staring thoughtfully at his glass of water. Wilson took advantage of his distraction to admire the older man. He had shaved, surprisingly and put on a decent shirt, it was uncharacteristic but he looked nice. Then those icy blue eyes raised themselves from the glass of water, met his bourbon ones and the world stopped for a moment, for both of them.<p>

Wilson, when awareness returned, joined House at the table. They both said a thousand words without even opening their mouths. They spent the rest of the night basking in each other's company. Talking sometimes, laughing sometimes, but mostly they were just content to have the other to himself.

It was several long moments after the main course was served, that House popped the inevitable question that Wilson knew the evening would ignite. "So does this mean you're moving back in?"

Wilson chewed the question over with a fork of mushroom ravioli. He had thought it over before so many times, but it never made it any easier. Of course he'd love to move back in with House, like old times, he missed falling asleep with the older man's shoulders around him, basking in the safety and warmth that only House provided. He gave his lover an endearing look.

House took the free hand Wilson was casually resting on the table, and brushed it across his lips. The sudden rush of electricity had Wilson's attention fully focused on the diagnostician. "I love you."

The younger man's resolve, if there was any left to begin with, was now abysmal. It wasn't like this was the first time House told him he loved him, it was just he wasn't used to the promise House invoked when he spoke them. With every kiss the older man placed across his hand his rational thoughts were fading. He was tired of the pain. Of avoiding House because it was best for both of them. It was much better than pretending that they never happened.

"Yes." He replied breathlessly.

House's eyes shot up at him as if he never expected his compliance. "Really? You'd come back?"

Wilson shrugged, "I'm too much of a masochist to care about the outcome any more."

It wasn't until they were at Wilson's car when House smashed their lips together fiercely. Leaving Wilson momentarily disoriented as he trailed kisses down his neck. "Come over tonight." House breathed over Wilson's fevered skin. It wasn't a question.

Wilson chuckled at his blatant, impatient friend. But even he couldn't deny the wanton hunger their bodies possessed over each other. On House's couch, neither touched their glass of wine, lips met and soon the couch was a perfect medium to shed clothing.

They took turns exploring each other's bodies, tasting each other, and being careless. There was no need for caution, neither of them had anything to lose. Sometimes, they'd slow down to admire the other, silently letting their bodies say everything, and sometimes their passions would become violent and they lost themselves in each other again.

Neither remembers when he fell asleep, or how they ended up in House's bed, arms and legs entangled with the others. Evidence of their lovemaking freshly imprinted on their bodies. When dawn broke, and Wilson's cell summoned him with a message from Cuddy, the night's happenings resurfaced and he took in account his lover's arms wrapped around his torso, both of them bare naked.

Placing a kiss on the sleeping man's lips, Wilson decided he'd speak to Cuddy face to face about House. She'd be pissed, definitely, but then again he had tried. It was a lose lose situation; the separation had caused him more heartbreak then House's betrayal.

He left a note on the bed telling House he'd be back tonight, and then headed out to his car to prepare for a long talk with Cuddy, when she'd inevitably ask him the origin of every sex bite and hickey decorating his body.

_I couldn't breathe until I wrote this. The idea wouldn't leave me alone. lol. They have the most remarkable chemistry. If you see in the show Cuddy tries to make them rekindle their friendship, well this Cuddy would never condone that idea. I figured she and Wilson were close in the show. So I worked with that but I made her resent House. I don't know of any episode where Wilson ever told House he loved him back, so I never made Wilson say it._

_For anyone who's ever fallen in love you know how hard it is to forget that person but I'd live without my arm before I gave mine up. Just saying._

_And I am incredibly tired because it's 3 a.m. So I'm in trouble when my parents wake up. Either way. Reviews welcome all the time. Flamers, seriously consider where your life is going right now. And everyone thank you for reading. P.S. I was perverse before I knew about slash. Yeah, everything from the neck down works fine for some reason. :)_


End file.
